deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Haegemonia
[[/Archive|'Talk Page Archive']] Okey-dokey. Put simply, my contributions to this wiki will mainly be new information missed by ommission or other such issues, house-cleaning, and ensuring the accuracy of the articles is kept in check. Please post here if you have any questions or such. Really, I'm willing to help with just about anything, so feel free to ask. --Haegemonia 21:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh jah, remember to check on my blog from time to time, in case you are really that interested. I'm serious. Do it. NOW. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Bits and Blurbs Comments Please leave your comments about my Bits and Blurbs page here --Haegemonia(talk) 20:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Replying on Discussion I'm new here, and I'm not exactly sure on how to reply to a message on the Discussion pages. I'm confused because it says about leaving the Signature... could you explain this please? Most apprectiated :Replying simply means making an edit on the talk page as a reply to another post. For example: :1st Edit of Discussion: I like Ham. :2nd Edit of Discussion (replying to above): As do I. :As you can see, it's simple; in fact this entire message I have created is another example of a reply. :Now, leaving your signature is simple, just click the signature button (located between the crossed out W and the line on the toolbar) or simply type four tildes after your message (~~~~). If you have any other questions, just let me know. --Haegemonia(talk) 18:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : :Okay, thanks for the help. Necromorph-X 18:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Edit: 'I do have one more Question - is this Custom Signature where you can per say insert an image into the Signature you leave Behind? Necromorph-X 07:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::To my knowledge you cannot insert a picture into your signature. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks, most apreciated. Necromorph-X 18:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, you can, but it's complicated. First, you have to make your signature from scratch. For example, I made one for when I hung around Wookieepedia: starwars:User:Reignfire/sig. Then you have to go into your Preferences under "User profile" and change "Signature" to . So when you use the four ~'s or signature button, the new signature will show. -- Reignfire 03:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks Necromorph-X 18:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) "Haegemonia Delivers the Smackdown" Memorial - 09/16/10 For your handiwork in deleting the admittedly-inappropriate comments from your blog post without further notice, I award you a wiki high-five. - d2r 19:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :...But I didn't delete them... Odd. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::That ''is strange. I've seen comments disappearing on multiple wikis, come to think of it...think it's some kind of wierd shit with the software? - d2r 19:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe they've made it so non-admin users can now delete their own comments; check to see if, when you mouse over one of your comments, it gives you the option to edit and/or delete it. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Doesn't look like it...plus, one of the comments which was deleted was my own. I would have remembered axing it. - d2r 20:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, since your comment was a reply to his, I imagine it was deleted as part of the branch when his deleted. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) BettyBoopKiss I saw what you wrote attahed to Autums page. My freind was very frustrated back then, i to felt a sense of anger and hurt. I dont want to be labeleld as a harrasment, i just want to work with the community, i dont know much about this, but i have very good knowlegde on teh game itself. I really i guess want to say im sorry, but not knowing who you are except for an Alias kind of ruins that. I di not mean to stick up for my freind in such a negative dihonest way. I just dont want my own articles to take the fall for something my freind did. I just dont want to be known as the person who will destroy anothers page for someone else. I am sorry, plz reply to me, i would really like to sort this out i have already sent a message to the other Siop or whatever you all yourselves. Plz respnd on my talk page. Can a girl make a mistake, or is the real question can you forgive her for all this? :Thank you for your message; I appreciate your apology and your assistance in diffusing this situation. I myself apologize if I came off as harsh previously, it is just that I have seen what these conflicts can lead to and I wished to resolve it as quickly as possible. Now, quite frankly, you don't need to explain yourself or your actions to me, I understand the frustration your and others can go through when trying to integrate into any community. What is most important is that we make sure these issues are resolved and, in the future, rather then lash out at others if problems arise, ensure that a line of discussion can be set up so people can properly justify and/or defend their beliefs. :I also wish to note that the other admins and I are not here to act as a controlling force or the like, we are here to assist other users when they have issues and help resolve issues when they arise; as such, if you are ever feeling this sort of frustration again, or simply have a question, please feel free to contact us, we're always willing to help. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply on Correspondence *=New Stuff Gorvar 21:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments (Video Scene): Feels more like she's doing a blog and post it on Ishimurabook. Imagine the replies on that one. :Vincent: The Ishimura must be destroyed. -1000 dislike- :Phil: Uuuurgh. -like- :Isaac: Did I miss something, lol? :Lexinne: Nah. :Mercer: No, come on in! :Bob: uurgh! Then again how does one waterboard a Necromorph? Dudes dont need air! (Shot of Planet) To be quite honest this planet makes more sense then lets say a Halo ring. Besides a planet full of Vampires, awesum! I call dips! (Zoom in on colony) I thought there was no native life on this rock? So how can something come to kill them? Well perhaps space pirates. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLsJyfN0ICU&feature=related * Reply to Native life. Wow dude, take it easy, your letting the Red Marker control your mind. You have to make it whole again. They might have, but most would've called it 'Shithole VII' or went obscure and called it 'Tatooine'. (Shot of the survey team) For a illegal operation they really do come well prepared...those suits come 20 000 creds a pop! I had to kill like a shitload of Necromorphs for that money! Seriously how many billions of dollars did they waste on this place? And if so, where the hell did the money come from? The government? Well not really since they wouldn't want these bozo's to mine on a planet where the sh*t hit the fan years ago? Reminds me of planet Zebes.... Gorvar 17:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) (shot of team descending into crater) Hey if Tarzan could board vines, branches and shit, this is ok to! (shot of team toggling flares) To be fair what do they expect to fight out there, Ze Germans?! (Shot of the Marker) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWnmCu3U09w Yeh i'm sorry....Gorvar 14:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) We still doing this?Gorvar 18:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yep, just having some business I have to take care of on the home front and I'll upload some stuff. --Haegemonia(talk) 18:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Gallery tag I didn't know who to bring this up to, but I noticed every time the tag is used images are only in a vertical line and according to Wikipedia they should be in rows too. Obviously it's not a major issue, but it makes some galleries rather long. -- Reignfire 22:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, for me the gallery displays as normal; it appears this problem is specific to you. Maybe if you use a newer version of your browser/another browser (I, for example, mostly use Opera) it will resolve the problem. Let me know if that fixes things for you. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::My mistake, I forgot I had IE's compatability view active and that was screwing it up. -- Reignfire 23:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::No worries, I'm always here to help. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Status Hey there, Haegemonia. It's quite a coincidence, I was checking my e-mail at the time I received the message. Yeah, there does seem to be a dearth of activity on this wiki. That will change with the release of Dead Space 2 next year, I'm sure. As for your bureaucrat status request, I see no problem with it. I'm a bit busy at the moment, so I'll change your status sometime tomorrow. Good luck. [[User:Nightmare Hobo|'''Nightmare]] (Talk) 02:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Nightmare, I won't let you down :D --Haegemonia(talk) 02:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::As of right now, you are a Bureaucrat. [[User:Nightmare Hobo|'Nightmare']] (Talk) 19:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you for the heads-up :) --Haegemonia(talk) 19:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) BettyBoop whatever I was contacted by this user begging for my help clearing her name and preserving her contributions. Was there some type of conflict involving her? --LBCCCP 04:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :No need to worry, we resolved that issue quite some time ago. You can check my and her talk pages for more information. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers My mistake, I thought the spoiler tag was for upcoming release info rather than key plot points of games several years old. To be honest, I think it should be that way, but hey, it's not my wiki. I'll go through the articles still marked with a spoiler tag and fix them. -- Reignfire 02:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for understanding; it just comes down to the fact that spoiler warnings are designed to make it so people don't have the story of a game ruined for them. We do have a warning, however, for information about miscellanea from upcoming games, just so people know the information is not necessarily finalized. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Hope I'm not too late to leave a reply, but what Reignfire stated is correct; spoiler tags should be reserved for upcoming release info. We could however, use them for both instances. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Really? Since a spoiler is (by definition) the summary or description of a plot element which gives away the outcome of a dramatic episode/storyline conclusion, I would have thought spoiler warnings couldn't be used on upcoming release info which (unless it reveals something about the plot which is non-expository) does not qualify as a spoiler(s); I mean, unless we consider the period until release as a dramatic episode, but that seems a bit of a stretch. :::I apologize if I come off as somewhat obtuse, I simply don't really see why these warnings would be used with said release info... Once again, I'm not trying to be difficult, it just doesn't really seem to make sense. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Computer Troubles My computer has been having issues recently, which is why I've been only editing sporadically, and now it has given up the ghost. Anyway, I'll try to keep posting with my other computers, but that was one was the only one I had at the ready at all times (that is to say, the one I had in the lab where I work and use during classes). --Haegemonia(talk) 10:59, October 26, 2010 (UTC)